Corban Maddix CP
Captain Corban Lakar Maddix is a famous Starfleet officer known for his ladies man reputation. Currently, he is stationed on Earth as the head of the systems Administrative Operations, but is most recognized for his time as the Captain of the USS Fenrir which played a key role in the Dominion War. He is known for not only his philandering, but his honesty through his Zaldan heritage. Background Information With his older brother Gavin, Corban was pushed into the competitive world of swimming on the oceanic planet. While his brother was always the best, Maddix strove to win until tragedy struck when his brother drowned during a swim-met in 2355. Guilt stricken, Corban dropped out of swimming after his parents began blaming him for the death of his sibling - this story can be found in post "Dark Truths" (#1893). Four years later, Corban left Zaldan to join Starfleet only to suffer the tragedy of his parents dying in a shuttle accident in 2359. He had a pet named Willis the Torp which he has had since childhood and an unnamed Cousin on Zalda which inherited the family property when Corban's parents died. NOTES: He was originally referenced as being born in 2329 and his brother was originally referenced as Yawsin. Personal Life Vidial Tarlica (2362; 2380s-Current): Corban had a sexual affair with Vidial back in the 2360s and then did not see her again until the 2380 when they reconnected. United over a daughter they had together, they remain friends and occasionally lovers. They have one child together. Currently, Maddix has resigned himself to life as a bachelor and vows to never marry again. Previous Spouse(s) Norah Daniels Corban met his first wife, Norah Daniels, during the Dominion War then the two served together on the USS Fenrir. Keeping their relationship fast paced and became a couple in March of 2375. They tied the knot shortly after the end of the war while on mandatory suspension they eloped. Unfortunately, his roaming eye did little for longevity, prompting Norah to divorce him. Norah ended up dying several months later in a security accident. They had no children together. Cadence Dainken Corban met his second wife, Cadence Maddix CP, when he was assigned to be her lawyer after she assassinated the Female Founder. Crash landing on a desert planet sparked their romance, even before his divorce was final. Finally, the two tied the knot in a formal ceremony while he was still the Captain of the USS Fenrir. Once again, Corban's philandering nature began to tear a hole in their marriage which finally prompted the two to separate in 2381. Oddly, in a twist of fate or circumstance, both characters ended up in the past at different times and were the others first sexual encounter. Corban and Cadence are still in contact and 'together' but in an open relationship, maintaining a friendship in hopes of something more in the future and for Nrr'bt's sake. In 2386 they moved back in together however are not yet monogamous. They adopted one child together. Children Corban has one child with Vidial Tarlica named Raja Bashir. Please see the link for more information. Corban has one child with Charline Hjalmar named Eric Hjalmar. Please see the link for more information. Corban adopted one child with Cadence Dainken named Nrr'bt Maddix CP. Please see the link for more information. NOTE: In February, 2380 Maddix under went a vasectomy to ensure no more children. Grandchildren Corban has one grandchild from Raja and Julian Bashir named Leonardo Bashir. Please see the link for more information. Corban has two grandchildren from Nrr'bt and Suni Damar named Nori Maddix CP and Nora Maddix. Please see their links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2359-2363, Corban entered into the Commander division with a degree in Political Science and Public relations. Later that year, he was struck with the devastating blow that both of his parents were killed in a shuttle crash on Zalda. Regrouping, Corban's usual shy demeanor changed, turning him into the well known philanderer is it today. Military Service He graduated to the USS Mariner as Ensign, but switched to the USS Greenwich a year later. Finally, approached by idol Walter Rainer, Corban was promoted to Lieutenant JG and welcomed aboard the USS Fenrir. He remained there for 15 years of his Starfleet career service as second and first officer then finally Captain in 2376. Corban competed against four other Commander's for the position as Captain, narrowly beating out Matthew Hunter who signs on as First Officer. Originally slated for Captainship much earlier, after the untimely death of Captain Rainer (2374), Corban was passed over when Marcus Wolfe assumed the role, pushing Corban to First Officer until Marcus resigned. A notable mission involved Corban's work in the Intelligence field, posing as his own clone. He was MIA for several months until the body of his clone was discovered. Upon believing the Captain had truly died, a full military service and funeral was held in 2381 until Cadence Maddix vowed revenge on her ex-husbands killer only to find he was still alive. Currently, Corban is stationed on Bajor as the head of Administrative Operations for the planet. His duties involve all in in/out flow of people, supplies and ships. In Future Plots he has the same position, only a Earth as an Admiral. Years as ''Ensign: 2363-2365 ** Lt. JG: 2365-2366 ** Lieutenant: 2366-2368 ** Lt. Commander: ''2368-2374 ** ''Commander: 2374-2376 ** Captain: 2376-2390 ** Admiral: 2390-Current. Reprimands Corban's first major reprimand involved the charge of unethical treatment of POW 2374. Having in his charge the Cardassian Eron Bern, Corban and Norah Daniels interrogated him with means of torture. Upon the Cardassians release, both Maddix and Daniels were sentences to counselling and two weeks of suspension (to which they used to elope). Other reprimands have included charges of 'commanding under the influence of alcohol,' in 2378, as well as several citations for sexual encounters with unauthorized species. Several crew members have filed sexual harassment charges against him, however, always careful to his duties, Corban manages to escape without conviction. Also, Corban has received numerous warnings in regards to his gambling addictions and even started a tradition on the USS Fenrir involving the crew betting on when the newest Helmsmen redshirt was going to die. Nicknames Corban is always known for his imaginative and creative nicknames to which he offers to people he meets. His own, dubbed by friend Patrick Reese is Raisin or from Amity Ioan - Duck, for his webbed hands. Also, matching his persona with Cadence as Bonnie Parker Maddix is sometimes refereed to as her partner in crime, Clyde. This attribute was taken from Josh Holloways character, James "Sawyer" Ford in the hit ABC series LOST. *Norah Daniels - Peaches/Nympho *Cadence Maddix - Bonnie *Patrick Reese - Nut *Th'Mataklahn - Libby *Ashley Moss - Sticks *Allysann Knight - Sticks *Eva Dhow - Freckles *Amity Liu - Spoon *Qadira Roshen - Blue/Shorty *Katal Wolfe - Ears *Marcus Wolfe CP - Pops *Denorian Thay CP - Tele/Gramps *Naryanna Dorr - Sweetcheeks *Xchl Pao - Twiggy/Wrinkles *Ezri Dax-Lanai - Spots *Akala Aien - Pumpkin *Shri - Sweetheart 1 Corban Maddix CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Zaldan Category:Starfleet Category:Command Category:USS Fenrir Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2340 Category:All Characters